


Cuddle Me

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [81]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: So you said you wanted head canons and I was just thinking, Tony has a really bad day (PTSD, some reporters asking him questions that make him feel shitty, he dropped coffee on his shirt and Pepper didn't have an extra one for him so she felt bad and that made him feel worse), and so he comes home and he says "I need a hug." Unbeknownst to him, Rhodey had come to visit. He has the joy of seeing Sam and Rhodey running into each other and falling down as they each rush to hug him. He feels better.





	

It’s just really all the small stuff that gets to him on days like this and so one small incident follows after another and it just makes everything so much worse.

On top of that he made Pepper feel sad and like she wasn’t prepared enough and that makes him feel even worse because Pepper is the most prepared person he knows. It’s not her fault she didn’t bring a spare shirt. It’s not like he’s five anymore. Pepper shouldn’t have to think about things like that.

But when Tony comes home he is just done with today and he is going to curl up on the couch, and cuddle whoever is willing to be cuddled.

So when he steps out of the elevator, discared tie still in his hand he says “I need a hug, anyone willing?”

The team looks at him with concern, taking in his no doubt tired expression and ruined shirt and then Sam starts to move. He makes his way right over to Tony, but right behind him is another person.

“Rhodey!” Tony exclaims in joy when he recognizes him and Rhodey smiles at him even though he still tries to push Sam out of the way.

It develops into a full on grappling and even before they reach him, they topple over each other and fall down.

Tony can hear Clint laugh from the kitchen, but he is too busy looking fondly at his two favourite people in the world.

“We would like to hug you,” Rhodey says from the ground, looking up at him and Sam nods his head, though he also has to laugh so hard.

“I would join you on the ground,” Tony says with an amused smile, “but the couch is much more comfortable.”

“True,” Sam agrees and then he and Rhodey push themselves up from the ground.

“I’m gonna get changed,” Tony says and points at his ruin shirt before he hurries to his room to change into something more comfortable.

When he comes back, Sam and Rhodey are already on the couch, a bottle of water and some snacks on the table in front of them and they left a space for him in the middle.

Tony gratefully flops down into that space and he is immediately enveloped from both sides.

He’s pretty sure it will be too hot in about five minutes but for now there is nowhere else he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/150824543651/so-you-said-you-wanted-head-canons-and-i-was-just)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
